


The Artist

by jillvalentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x01, Drabble, Gen, canon references, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a painter. A sculptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that I really wanted a Cas/Hael friendship. I wanted to see her relationship with him transform from anger to friendship, but unfortunately, she never had the chance. 
> 
> Anyway. I wanted to elaborate on the whole Grand Canyon bit, so there's this.

Hael is an artist, and she flits around her new canvas, wondering where to even begin. 

A piece of rock here, a long, curving scratch there. A column reaches the sky in the centre of it all. 

But it's a bit plain, she thinks, and she paints a streak of blue between the columns of dust and rock. 

It's perfect, she thinks, as she sits on the ledge and watches the sun set; its rays shimmer against the water. Dancing on the current like leaves in the wind.

She soars above her beautiful creation, her wings casting shadows on the ground below. 

Part of her fears that in a thousand years, it will have crumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my pre-drabble notes are probably longer than the story itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
